


In Plumes and Flumes

by Deerstalker221



Series: Sherlock Vape Series [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: E-Cigarrettes, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Happy, Humour, M/M, Silly, Think I spelled that wrong :/, Vape, Vape pen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerstalker221/pseuds/Deerstalker221
Summary: Sherlock takes his vape in a cab. A very short and silly little fic :D





	In Plumes and Flumes

"Sherlock you can't vape at a crime scene."

"And why not?"

John sighed at Sherlock's obvious sulky tone. "You just can't."

"And since when did you begin abiding to the rules and regulations on how to conduct oneself at a crime scene?" Sherlock asked, taking a puff on his new box mod vape, the thing crackled to life and gave a loud wiring sound as Sherlock sucked on it. He then blew the white cloud out into the cab, instantly filling the vehicle. The cabbie braked suddenly. 

"Oi Mate! Can you not see the sign?!" The driver shouted, his neck craned round, so he could glare at both the blond and brunette. 

Sherlock grinned at him and glanced down to his vape, he shook it at the man. "Of course I can see the sign, but it explicitly says 'No Smoking.' It also had what looks like a cigarette on there. Might I direct your attention to my device. It is a vape for one, which means it emits water vapour from glycerin and sugary syrup, that is nothing like the smoke a cigarette would emit."

"Sherlock." John muttered warningly, his eyes darting from the increasingly angered driver and to his pedantic boyfriend. 

"Not now John." Sherlock shrugged the blond off and continued to gesture to his vape. "As you can see it is a vape, it resembles nothing like that of a cigarette. It is not round, it is a box shape, it is not small, it fits squarely in the palm of my hand, and finally it is not alight." He finished his barrage of comments and smiled pleasantly at the driver. "So again, I did read your sign, but it clearly doesn't apply to me." 

Sherlock glanced from John to the cabbie, John held his head in his hands in embarrassment, while the cabbie seemed like he would explode. Sherlock's eyes widened.

"OUT!" The cabbie shouted.

"You can't be serious." Sherlock snorted.

"Yes I am, you're not abiding to the rules and you refuse to stop  _smoking_ when I ask! So get out of my cab. Now!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Very short fic, I hope you enjoyed. More will appear in this series :D


End file.
